Mercy for the Wicked
by Najee.Abbasi24
Summary: Bad at summaries. Trunks returns to his timeline and realizes there might be more to the Androids than meets the eye. May or may not be a Future Trunks/18 Pairing. Too many of those. Anyway, read and review please. I appreciate all feedback, positive or negative.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First time writing a fanfiction. This isn't going to be a pretty read. May or may not continue after first chapter. Do review and criticize. Just an idea that I had floating in my head. This will primarily take place in Future Trunks timeline unless otherwise posted.

West City -

As the ruins of West City glimmered in the Sun, the Capsule Corp building fades into view as a time machine zips into the sky and lands on the front lawn. A familiar young man with purple hair jumps out and takes in the scenery.

"I'm home" Trunks said as he looked upon the once great city.

"Androids, Cell, I've come to deal with you" He said as he felt a breeze from the North. But First, He had to see someone he hasn't seen in quite some time.

Parsley City

Two figures descend into the city and begin wreaking havoc. Android 17 and 18. One a handsome young man with an orange scarf and the other a beautiful young girl with blonde hair. They immediately begin blasting buildings and laughing maniacally while doing it causing the frightened citizens to run in fear.

"Hey 18 This is great" 17 said with glee as he blasted a mother running away with her child.

"You said it 17" 18 laughed.

The twins continued their rampage blissfully unaware that they were being watched by a shadowy figure.

"Soon"The figure rasped

West City -

Trunks made his way downstairs and stopped when he saw his mother reading a book.

"What you reading there?" Trunks said, trying to maintain his composure.

Bulma nearly broke down as she get up and embraced her son. "You've grown" Bulma said as she felt his new body.

"Yeah I have a lot to tell you"

"I'll make tea" Bulma said excitedly

As Bulma sipper her tea, Trunks shared his stories of meeting his friends in the past and interacting with Gohan and about Goku's sacrifice during the Cell Games.

"That sounds like Goku" Bulma Said. "As selfless as ever"

Trunks laughed as he told her about Vegeta attacking Cell on his behalf which caused Bulma to almost drop hot tea on her shirt.

"Can you believe it Mom?"

"Wow.. Vegeta."

Then Trunks became quiet as he took a small device out of his jacket pocket. It was an android shutoff device similar to the one Krillin smashed.

"Trunks what is that?" Bulma asked setting her mug down.

"This is remote that can shut down the Androids. Your past self made it for me before I came back. She made one for them to keep just in case and decided to make me one."

"How does it work?"

"It was made using the blueprints of the androids from that timeline. We found them in Geros lab. It can shut off the androids."

Trunks began running his finger over the big red button. Bulma noticed something was on his mind.

"Trunks, is there something you want to talk about?"

Trunks hesitated for a moment and then spoke up. "Mom, do you believe in second chances?"

Bulma looked at her son with wide eyes, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well Trunks, Goku was almost always willing to give second chances, even to those willing to blow up the earth to smithereens."

"Father..." Trunks said

"Your father, Piccolo, even Frieza back on Namek. For better or for worse, he was something else. I don't think Goku would regret giving your father a second chance. He wasn't exactly a saint but he had his moments"

Trunks looked at his mom with a strange expression and then at the remote. He seemed hypnotized with the red button.

"Trunks, what is this about?"

"Mom, I know the Androids have killed all our friends my mentor, Gohan. I keep telling myself that they deserve to be killed. I know how much you want them destroyed. This isn't easy for my to say and it will be harder for me to do. But, I want to give them a second chance. Maybe they can help us rebuild this world. Help us fight against future threats." Trunks looked at his mother who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Trunks, did Goku get to you while you were in the past?"

"A little"

Bulma got up and walked outside with Trunks following her up the stairs. "Trunks, I don't know what to say. All I've wanted for the last 20 years is for them to be destroyed. I want nothing more than that. But, if you think they can change, then I trust your decision. I trust you son. You'll make me proud either way. I know in the end you'll do what's right"

Trunks looked at the ruined West City and then looked at his mother who was also observing the gloomy scenery. " We will rebuild mom. We can take back our lives."

Bulma turned to embrace her son and Trunks held his mother close. "Just remember Trunks, mercy and second chances isn't for everyone. There are those who reject the idea of mercy because they simply refuse to change. They enjoy what they do so much. Your father was an intergalactic space pirate that took great thrill in murdering and destroying planets. He almost killed Goku, Gohan and Krillin when he came to earth. Goku showed him mercy and it took him awhile to realize what that meant. He was different to say the least. I'm glad Goku spared Vegeta all those years ago, because now I have you. In the end, you gotta do, what you gotta do. I'll be here to support you no matter what decision you make."

Trunks digested his mother's words and made a conscious decision. He knew what he had to do then and there. Trunks was about to say something when he felt something eerie. A power level had appeared that haunted his very soul.

"Cell" Trunks said before clenching his fist. "He's found the Androids I'm sure of it" Trunks said.

Bulma looked at her son. "Cell? He's here?"

"Yes! I have to stop him before he absorbs the Androids. I'll be back mom"

"Be careful son! I believe in you"

Trunks smiled as he powered up and flew towards where Cell was.

"Make me proud, son"

A/N: That was Chapter 1. Tell me what you think. Chapter 2 will be up when I can think of a chapter 2. PLease review and do let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2: Victory screech. Story may lag but trust me, there is a very sexy twist coming up in later chapters! Bear with your author. This will be a short chapter.

Trunks flew at high speed toward Parsley city. He had to stop Cell before he absorbed the Androids. As he flew away from Capsule Corp, a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Trunks" The figure said with a hint of malice in their voice!

 **Parsley City**

Android 18 couldn't understand what had happened. One minute, her and 17 were having a time terrorizing the city and the next, this over sized roach shows up and spoils the fun. She couldn't quite understand what he was supposed to be. This was not on the agenda we made for today!

18 looked on in horror as the creature sucked up 17 through his tail and somehow got even uglier. Like, how was that even possible? 17 put up a valiant effort against it, but it was all in vain.

18 looked worse for the wear. Her arm was bloodied and blood and mud smeared her Face, masking her beautiful features. Her clothes were torn and her body racked with pain. The creature had done a number on her as she tried to defend herself. It seemed to take great pleasure in making her suffer.

"Times up 18. Come join your brother in my ultimate perfection" The Creature rasped mockingly.

18 looked up and gritted her teeth. "You repulsive son of a bitch! I'll never join you!" 18 screamed as she lunged forward once more. The creature snickered as he simply grabbed her fist and drove his fist into her stomach causing the female android to cough up blood.

"Pathetic" He said wrapping his tail around 18's throat and slamming his knee into her back several times before throwing her down into the ground.

18 couldn't believe the pain she was feeling. How could she, the deadliest beauty on the face of the earth, be defeated by this...thing.

She tried to get up as the creature stalked closer to her. She felt something. She felt helpless and alone. She felt fear. Is this how the earthlings have felt all this time? Is this feeling of helplessness what me and my brother have subjected them to all these years?

"I never knew" 18 whispered to herself as she looked up at the creature who was now towering in front of her.

"Now then. I believe you have something I need. You are the final piece of the puzzle. Its time" He said with sickening glee as he lifted 18 up by her bruised arm.

18 had to grit her teeth as the pain became unbearable. She watched in horror as the stinger at the end of the creatures tail expanded and moved over her.

"This is it" 18 thought in horror as the vacuum like tail got closer. She only wished she could have made things right so she made herself a promise. if she got out of this, she'd make things right.

As the Creature's tail nearly enveloped the android, a hard kick to the face sent the bug flying into a nearby building causing the Android to fall to the ground.

She looked up to see someone she hasn't seen in a while.

"Trunks" she whispered as she tried to sit up.

Trunks could only glare at her. He pondered destroying her right then and there when an explosion from a nearby building got his attention.

"You!" The Creature rasped as he landed a few feet away from The Warrior.

"Hello Cell" Trunks said with a smirk. "I didn't think you'd be here right now but I'm glad I'm not too late. Your current form isn't too strong for me" Trunks said.

"Cell? Is that his name?" Android 18 said.

"Yes. He is an Android that was created by Dr. Gero. He needs to absorb you and your brother to achieve his Perfect form" Trunks said without looking back at her.

"You seem to know much about me boy!" Cell said. "So it's true. You did go back in time"

Trunks smirk got even wider. "Yes I did. And you want to know something, in the timeline I traveled to, you were defeated in your Perfect Form."

'WHAT?!" Cell screamed. His tone dripping with Anger.

Trunks was enjoying this. "You were defeated in your perfect form, by Gohan."

Cell lost it here and lunged at Trunks who countered with a fist to the face which sent Cell flying backwards.

With one last glance at the disheveled Android 18, Trunks shot forward ready to end Cell once and for all.

A/N: That was chapter 2. What do you think? Leave reviews please. I also need a beta reader If anyone would like to volunteer, let me know. I accept all forms of criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is here. But then again you probably already know that. Anyway, on to the story.

 **Parsley City**

18 watched as Trunks charged toward Cell. He looked different. She had to admit he looked very attractive. Wait, why was she having these thoughts about Trunks?

She was musing over her Trunks body when an explosion went off nearby. She looked toward the commotion and saw Trunks and Cell going at it. How had he gotten so strong? Just a year ago he couldn't even take on 17 by himself. It didn't make sense. And time travel? Was that a thing? If he time traveled. why would he want to come back here?

18 looked on as Cell was smashed into the ground. Cell stood up before Trunks landed a few feet away from him.

"It...,.it isnt possible" Cell said, spent. "You shouldn't be this strong! My data says you shouldnt even be a match for the androids"

"Your data is wrong there, Cell." Trunks said with a superior smirk.

"Hmmmmmm" Cell said annoyed. 'There has to be a way to beat this guy' Cell thought looking around. He spotted the female android hiding behind the rubble. He couldn't believe it! She was still there! Feet away from him! Perhaps he could appeal to the Saiyan side of Trunks!

"Ahhhhh" Cell whispered. "You wouldn't be beating me if I was in my Perfect form! Perhaps you'd like more of a challenge boy. Let me absorb that android behind you. Then we'll put those powers of yours to the test!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes before glancing back at the Female Android and rubbing his chin. "hmmmmm" Trunks said, deep in thought.

"Come now Trunks, no Saiyan can resist a challenge"

Trunks stretched and yawned before turning back to Cell and saying "Nah"

"WHAT! YOU DARE SAY NO TO ME"

"I said Nah, Not No. The hell is wrong with you?" Trunks said, confused.

18 narrowed her eyes. Is this the same Trunks that got his ass handed to him by her and her brother?

Trunks turned toward the Android. "Get out of here. NOW! We'll talk after I'm done with this over sized cockroach"

18 stood up before lifting in the air and flying away. 'Talk about what?' She mused as she flew towards...She didn't actually know where to go. The whole world resented her. Hated her. Wanted her head on a silver platter. Where could she go that would at least give her a chance at the redemption she wanted?

Cell was fuming as he saw 18 speeding away from the battlefield . "You insolent little runt! How dare you get in the way of destiny" Cell screamed at Trunks.

"Cell you talk a lot about destiny. Its my destiny to destroy you and bring peace to this future. Its a shame I cant give you a chance at redemption. Trunks said. Powering up.

"Its over Cellulite" Trunks said proudly.

"Its Cell! My name is Cell" Cell bellowed, anger and malice in his every word.

"Whatever" Trunks beamed!

Cell couldn't believe it. It was over. His chance at Perfection was leaving the area as he spoke. He looked at the sun. shining high in the sky and smirked. Yes. He had a small chance. All he had to do was distract this Saiyan punk.

Cell got into a familiar stance and cupped his hands together before shouting his attack at the Saiyan across from him. "Kamehameha"

'Does he really think that is going to work' Trunks thought, not even bothering to dodge. Trumks simply bought his arms together in the form of an X.

The attack connected and Trunks brushed it off as Cell lunged toward the sky. Trunks looked upwards and saw Cell hovering in front of the sun.

'No' Trunks thought as Cell bought his hands towards his face. "Solar Flare" Screamed Cell as the blinding white light blinded the young saiyan warrior.

Cell smirked as he saw Trunks rubbing his eyes. 'Now' Cell thought as he flew away, where is that Android?

He continued to fly in the direction She flew in when he came to a sudden stop. "YOU" But how I saw you! You were blinded"

There was Trunks. Smirking with a hand outstretched right in Cells face. "I blinked. And I wasn't going to fall for that a third time! Goodbye Cell!" was the last thing Cell heard before a powerful blast overcame Cell, incinerating every single Cell until there was nothing left. The repulsive creature was gone for good.

Trunks powered down and looked up. Cell was gone. Now, where was Android 18? As he departed Parsley City, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched.

A/N: Another short chapter. tell me what you think. It gets better I swear! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4. Beware. This is going to be a long chapter! So get your popcorn and coffee ready.

 **Parsley City**

As The Saiyan warrior flew away, a figure walked out from the shadows.

"We'll avoid each other for now. But we'll meet soon young warrior!" The figure said as retreated back into the darkness.

 **15 miles Southeast of Parsley City**

18 stopped her flight as She looked back toward Parsley city. 'One of those power levels are gone.' 18 thought as she began flying again. Did Trunks exterminate that bug? Or did Cell kill Trunks somehow? The Android continued to muse over the different possibilities as she stopped and lowered herself to the ground as a cold thought came to her mind

What should she do now?

She didn't know where to go and she wasn't exactly welcome on this planet. Everyone hated her. But she could change, right? Do the earthlings understand the concept of mercy and second chances? Funny. She expected mercy when she never showed any. She was a murderer. A killer. A soulless machine built only to destroy. But she could change, right?

18 realized that if she was going to redeem herself, she needed the help of one of her greatest thorns in her side. She needed to talk to Trunks. But how would she find him? Usually, he found her by following the trail of destruction her and 17 left in their wake. But that wouldn't work now. She raised her hand and fired a blast straight up to the sky. He would find her soon, she hoped. She sat on a piece of a blown up building and waited for Judgement day to begin.

She could change, right?

 **30 miles Southeast of Parsley City**

Trunks continued flying. That Android was somewhere in this direction. She had no ki to sense so finding her is like finding Namek in Space, or something like that. He chuckled. He wished Gohan was around to hear that. He continued flying when he saw a flash in the distance. Trunks saw that it was fired from an area about 15 miles from here. She was calling him to her. Strange. He thought she would hide out and avoid attracting attention. This is too easy Trunks thought as he powered up and rushed to her location.

He stopped when he suddenly realized he didn't know what he was going to do. Kill her right? Destroy her right and finally free this world from this nightmare. He remembered his conversation he had with his mother. Could he actually bring himself to give her another chance? Would she take it? What would Gohan do right now?

Its hard being the hero Trunks thought as he zoomed to confront the Android.

 **Android 18s location**

18 was relaxing as She felt the young warrior land a few feet from her. She stood up and faced her possible executioner. She took in his body. Damn, he did change. He was bigger. Much bigger. He looked more confident. She could feel his power level and it dwarfed hers by a large margin. He could kill her in less than 10 seconds.

Trunks analyzed the Android. She was injured. Severely. He could finisher her in less than 10 seconds if he wanted to. But yet, he just stood there as she did the same.

They both stared each other down. Waiting for the other to blink. The intensity was off the charts. You could cut it with a knife.

18 decided that she had enough with this awkward silence and spoke up. "Trunks. Is Cell gone?"

Trunks smiled. "He's gone. I took care of him. Seems like you've been through shit"

18 narrowed her eyes. "That thing took my brother from me! Of course I was going to fight it"

"Now you know how I've felt all these years! How's it feel Android 18?"

18 looked away. She could feel the guilt surging through her. His words stung like poison. "I never knew." She said as she turned to face him. "Trunks, I can't brting back everyone that me and my brother have killed. But, if you give me a chance I know I can change. Give me one chance"

Trunks was taken back. "Why? Look around you Android. Did you give anyone a chance?"

18 was getting a bit irritated and she walked up to the Saiyan warrior. "If you don't think I deserve a second chance then kill me." She said as she grabbed his hand and held it to her chest. "Go on. Do it"

Trunks contemplated this for a moment. He released his hand from her grip but kept her hand on her chest. Could he trust her if he did give her another chance? What if she was just fucking with him? No. He was stronger than her now and could exterminate her if he wanted should she get out of line.

He pulled his hand away and looked her in the eyes. Those eyes that were once full of hate and evil were now filled with despair and loneliness. It was at that moment that he made a conscious decision.

"You really want another chance?" Trunks said

"Yes!" 18 said, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Alright Android, here's the deal. I'll give you one chance. One chance to prove you've changed." Trunks said as her eyes lit up with hope. "You'll help me fix the damage on this planet and that includes helping the survivors. I'm stronger than you so it would be no problem killing you should you revert back to your old ways. "

18 perked up at his every word. She would actually get another chance! She had an opportunity to make things right! She was beaming. "The only reason I'm doing this is because in another timeline I've traveled to you did change. I've seen what giving people second chances does to people. My father came to this planet to destroy it but Goku gave him another chance! Maybe you can change too" Trunks said as he extended his hand toward the now smiling Android.

18 looked at his hand and extended her own hand. "Thank you Trunks! You won't regret this"

The two shook hands as the sun set on an eventful day.

"Now what?" 18 said as their hands separated.

Trunks looked at the darkening sky. "Come on. There is someone I want you to meet" as he levitated off the ground.

18 was hesitant but soon followed.

 **West City**

Bulma was worried. Trunks had departed to go fight this timelines Cell and he hadn't come back. That was hours ago. Should she go out and look for him? No, that would be dangerous. She had no idea where he might be.

She had been in this position before. The last time Trunks ran off she ended up finding him battered and bloodied at the hands of the Androids. It took almost 8 hours to locate him. She had buried so many of her friends she couldn't bear to lose her son. Could The Androids have gotten to him?

Perhaps. No, she needed to remain positive. Trunks is alive. She can feel it. She knows it.

She picked up the remote control device Trunks bought from the Past. She didn't know how to feel about it. Trunks was talking about giving the Androids a second chance. Why? Sure, Vegeta and Piccolo were given second chances and they eventually changed for the better, Piccolo more-so than Vegeta. Bulma didn't know how she would react. Could she live with that? It would remain to be seen.

A sound outside snapped her out of of her thoughts. 'Trunks' She mused as she rushed toward the front door. And sure enough there was her son.

"Trunks" Bulma said as she ran to him. "You've been gone for hours! I thought they got you! Where the fuck have you been?" Bulma struggled to catch her breath as she embraced her son.

"Mom I''m fine! Cell is dead!"

"Oh Trunks I'm so Proud of" .. A throat clear alerted Bulma to the Android that had been watching the sight with amusement.

Bulma looked at the Android and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Trunks! Why is she here?"

"Mom. This is Android 18. I can explain. Lets talk inside" Trunks said motioning toward the door.

"Its nice to meet you, M's Briefs, or should I call you Bulma?" The Android said.

It was at this moment Bulma's fear was replaced with pure anger.

A/N: Chapter 4 is done. read and review as always!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Boy its been a while. Anyway, for the remaining 1 person reading this, I'll be getting back to regular chapter postings. Look for one or two every week. The twist is still coming. Here is chapter 5. I apologize for the wait. Hope you enjoy.

 **Outside Capsule Corp - West City**

Bulma was fuming. Whatever fear she felt when she first glanced at the female android was now replaced with absolute anger. This creature, this abomination from hell that has caused her so much torment was standing a few feet from her.

"Mother, please, inside: Trunk said, not wanting to cause a scene. Trunks now realized this probably wasn't the best idea. He figured his mother would be scared. He probably should have talked to her first before bring 18 here. Truthfully, he wanted to keep her in his sight. He knew that if he left her somewhere, he'd never see her again. She has no ki and she would't make it easy for him to find her.

Bulma couldn't hold her anger anymore. She marched right up to 18, surprising both the android and Trunks, and let loose a volley of curses Vegeta would be proud of.

"You fucking piece of shit! How dare you come here after everything you've done" Bulma bellowed while jabbing her finger into the Cyborgs chest.

Trunks came up to them and tried to stop pull his mother back. Trunks probably should have thought this through.

18 on the other hand, was amused. Usually when weak humans saw her they'd instantly be paralyzed with fear. Yes. Fear. It was lovely. Having that sort of ability. To be able to turn even the biggest man into a little bitch. Perhaps her and 17 could have enslaved humanity instead of wiping them out. Meh. This woman was different. This blue haired woman has the guts to touch her, to curse at her. Very interesting. According to Geros data, this was Bulma Briefs, daughter of one of the greatest scientists and inventors. Interesting. 18 can now see where Trunks got his guts from. Wonder who daddy is? hmm.

18 was bought back to reality by a slap to the face from the blue haired scientist. It didn't hurt at all. 18 was stunned. If this was two days ago, She would have blasted the scientist into dust.

Instead 18 looked at Bulma and smiled. "What was that?" 18 said, smirking.

This made Bulma angrier before Trunks finally pulled his mother back. "Mother, please, lets talk inside"

Bulma calmed down and finally looked at Trunks pleading eyes. "Fine. Come on" Bulma said, keeping a weary eye on the Android.

Bulma entered the house first with Trunks following and 18 close behind.

'This is going to be fun' 18 thought.

A/N: Short chapter. Expect another today or tonight. Read, review and criticize.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Been a while. For the remaining 0 people still reading this, here you go. Twist is still coming I guess. Enjoy. Review as always.

 **Parsley City**

A lone figure surveyed the destruction through a hooded cloak.

"Such devastation" the figure stated to no one in particular as it walked forward and kicked a rock. The figure looked around before sighing. "That boy, Trunks, is pretty strong. And the female Android. She is something. I must find out more about them." With that, the figure blasted off toward West City, licking its lips.

 **West City**

The trio entered the damaged Capsule Corp Building and sat down at a table. Bulma and Trunks sat one one side and 18 on the other. They all sat in silence. Bulma looked across at the Android with a hateful glare. Bulma tried to maintain her composure. She tried so hard. The android sitting across from her was responsible for the deaths of her husband, her friends and the destruction of her life. Could she move past all the terror and open her heart and give the android another chance?

Maybe.

"Well Trunks" Bulma said. "Go ahead"

Trunks sighed and stood up. "Mother, I would never bring an android here, to this house, without good reason"

"What reason is that?" Bulma asked her son, anger in her tone.

Trunks stuttered at his mother's anger and tried to respond before the Android cleared her throat.

"Trunks, let me speak, please" 18 said in a calm, soothing tone.

"Bulma, I know you are angry and you have every right to be. but hear me out. I have done terrible things and I know that. I can't change what I did. I can't change what I've done to you and your family and your friends or to this planet and its people. But you have to believe me, I can change. You may not think I deserve a second chance and that is fine. You may never forgive me and that is also okay. Give me a chance to prove that I can change. I can be a good person" 18 said as she came around to stand near Bulma.

Bulma simply stared at her while Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was still so surreal to him. This Android actually wanted a second chance. Strange. Very Strange. What would Gohan do right now? What would he think of this?

Bulma looked at the Android and studied the sincerity in her eyes.

'Could she actually change?' Bulma thought before standing up and looked up toward the giant hole in the ceiling, gazing at the stars now illuminating the sky.

"You actually mean that right 18?" Bulma said earning a sincere nod from 18.

"Well android it would be hypocritical of me to not give you a chance at redemption. After all, Trunks father Vegeta was a murderous space tyrant who was indirectly responsible for killing a few of my friends. Same with Piccolo. Goku saw good in them and believed they could change and they did, more or less." Bulma said as she stood in front of the Android "I'm willing to give you a chance. Perhaps you can help us rebuild the earth. You need to prove yourself to us and to the rest of the world. They may not be willing to forgive you. You have a lot to prove 18.'

18 half smiled at this. The two women (yes 18 is a woman( shook hands as Trunk looked on.

'Huh. that went better than I thought it would' Trunks thought as he looked at the stars.

The trio were completely unaware of the figure that was watching them from the shadows. This figure watched the Android and Blue haired woman shake hands.

'Hmmmmmmmmm this could be interesting. Let them enjoy their moment for now. Soon, I will reveal myself Trunks, and then, the real fun begins' The figure mused as it whisked back into the shadows.

A/N: Who is this mysterious figure? Your guess is as good as mine. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
